


Big V, little v

by Band_aid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_aid/pseuds/Band_aid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to take the victories where they count, after all. </p><p>Mei s<i>cold</i>s D.Va, and also makes ice puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big V, little v

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the overwatch theatrical teaser and was like "i have to write it"
> 
> also, taking huge liberties in their personalities due to lack of animated d.va and mei. all i know is that mei loves ice puns.

“Remind me again,” Mei began, “exactly what part of you thought it would be a good idea to drive your MEKA unit into the Omnic, set it to self-destruct, and then plunge a twenty-foot drop into below-freezing Antarctic waters wearing nothing but a plug suit?”

Hana could say nothing; her shivering told enough.

Mei had already given her a warm change of clothes and slung her soaking wet suit over a chair. After nearly an hour of closely monitoring Hana (and frequently checking the tips of her fingers and toes for any signs of frost nip), she had concluded it was only a matter of time before Hana regained most of her muscle control.

In hindsight, she should have foreseen this. Hana was prone to doing dangerous and foolish stunts like this. This wasn’t, after all, the _first_ time she’d used her mech’s self-destruct sequence to finish off her enemies like a finishing move. Mei figured she would bring up the conversation of taking such a feature out of her next MEKA build the next time she had a talk with Hana’s superiors.

Snowball, hovering nearby the mini kitchen area, beeped to gain Mei’s attention. She glanced over her shoulder and stood up, pouring a cup of hot chocolate from the thermos that kept it warm.

“Here,” Mei said, leaning forward to offer Hana the cup. Holding it by the handle, Hana sipped and expelled frosted breath, which fogged up Mei’s glasses. She frowned and took them off, wiping them with a cloth leftover from Hana’s reheating treatment, and returned to her seat.

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes; Mei opened up her laptop to monitor temperature levels in the vicinity and compare them with data over the past ten years.

“At least I got it,” Hana suddenly spoke, though her chattering muffled her words a bit.

Mei adjusted her glasses. “You merely weakened it and scared it off. It’ll probably be back given a while to regenerate. In addition, you caused your livestream to go static, and your team manager has called five times in the past hour to ask where you—where ‘D.Va’ went.” After a moment of tapping on her computer, she turned the screen around to show Hana. “The head of the MEKA Engineering Department also sent me a rather colorful email detailing the exact costs of building you another unit. Let’s just say he’s not happy with the results of this encounter.” Mei looked up. “Was it worth it?”

“Are you k-kidding me?” Hana spoke from behind her hot mug. “Did you _see_ that explosion?” Despite her lethargic pile of blankets and warm water bottles, Hana had more energy than she was capable of using. “I’m so doing that again.”

“Please, do not.”

“Why not?” Hana had regained a majority of her muscle movement and placed her hot chocolate on the coffee table dividing them.

“Because I am your _friend_. And you should do so unless you want to help me pick up the debris you scattered across the ice hole.” Mei paused as a shrilling wind racked the side of the facility. “The engineer team will be thankful as well.”

“Hey, I play—“

“To win, yes, though you seldom think of yourself as a team player. It isn’t much to do something for a friend once in a while,” Mei interrupted. Unable to finish her motto, Hana frowned.

Mei laughed. “But who knows how that Omnic would have affected the ecology of the nearby Chinstrap penguins? For protecting their breeding grounds, I thank you.”

“Pure coincidence. They happened to be there, and I happened to be here. D.Va wins again.”

She threw a victory sign at Mei, who rolled her eyes and returned to monitoring through her laptop.

“You are forgetting the part where you were called to this location to deal with ‘an Omnic threat.’”

“ _Details_. The important thing is, I won.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I would say you gloat too much.”

“You need to take the victories where you can,” Hana countered and picked up her hot chocolate again. “There are the little v’s, and the Big V’s.”

“Tell me, which is which?”

“This is little v,” Hana motioned to the cup she held by holding it higher, “out there is Big V,” she continued, pointing over her shoulder. “Even if you lose, you win in some way.”

“Fascinating. That’s either an incredibly optimistic way of thinking, or a way to cheese out of losing. I’m thinking it’s the latter, knowing how much you hate to lose.”

“Maybe it’s both. Maybe you lose too much. Or you _think_ you lose too much.”

“There are things in this world worth fighting for, Hana. Even if you lose.” Mei’s gaze softened. “At least never forget that.”

As Hana was about to say something, a ring from her laptop told Mei she had an incoming call. The popup told her the caller was one angry manager.

“And this?” Mei gestured.

Hana sunk in her seat. “Okay, maybe that’s a small loss.”

“A little l?” Mei hummed as she let the call ring. “I think he needs to…”

“No—“

“ _Chill out_.”

Hana groaned; Mei snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly waiting for blizzard to shatter my headcanon into a billion pieces by insinuating that these two have never even met*


End file.
